The Infinity Saga, Part 2
The Inifity Saga, Part 2 is a series of episodes of [[Avengers: New Heroes’ Time|''Avengers: New Heroes’ Time]] and the penultimate episodes of the series. '''Sypnosis' Following the events from the previous episode, the Avengers and their allies split up in six patrols led by Iron Man, Captain America, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Thor and Hulk on the hunt for the six pieces of the Tablet of Order and Chaos, an ancient artifact which used to be the main container of the Infinity Stones before the Mad Titan Thanos broke it in pieces and tried to take over their power with the Infinity Gauntlet. Their adventure takes place in six different dimensions (one explored by each Patrol) where the heroes will face more dangerous challenges to get the pieces of the Tablet. A Stark in the Future Seeking the Tablet piece for the Power Stone, Iron Man and his patrol (consisting of Vision, Nova, Cyclops, Ant-Man, Wasp, Firestar, Rocket Raccoon and Iron Spider) travel through the 2099 universe where they must team up with Spider-Man (Miguel O'Hara), Iron Man (Stark’s descendant Andros Stark) and El Diablo (an evolved and more intelligent version of Devil Dinosaur) to defeat the Hulk's corrupted future counterpart Maestro and stop him from using the Tablet's power to destroy the city. Just Like Old Times Seeking the Tablet piece for the Time Stone, Captain America and his patrol (consisting of Falcon, Redwing, Iron Phoenix, Black Cat, Iron Fist, Storm, Nightcrawler and Black Panther) travel through the Noir universe where its versions of the Avengers (Spider-Man, Sergeant America and the Gangsters of S.M.A.S.H. (Joe Fixit, Thunderbolt and A-Bombardier)) count on their help to apprehend Hammerhead, who is cooperating with Sebastian Shaw to create a pack of mutant clones with the Tablet and use them to become the next force of HYDRA. Soul of a Ultimate Hero Seeking the Tablet piece for the Soul Stone, Spider-Man and his patrol (consisting of Phoenix Princess, American Son, Black Widow, Daredevil, Rogue, Beast, Cyberstar and Groot) travel through the Ultimate Universe, where the Ultimate versions of Thor, Falcon, Human Torch (here Harry Osborn having been granted with Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities), Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy), Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) and Black Widow (here Mary Jane Watson trying to overcome the death of her world's Peter Parker) side with them to stop Magneto from extinguishing the humans with the Tablet's power. On the middle of the chaos, a new hero calling himself the Phantom Spider emerges filling the kindhearted with courage and hope and cursing the dark hearted with guilt and fear, and it will not be too late for Peter to figure out that this is one hero he somehow created. Mad Logan Seeking the Tablet piece for the Mind Stone, Wolverine and his patrol (consisting of Hawkeye, Jean Grey, Tigra, Skaar, Inferno, Gamora, Sun-Eagle and Scarlet Spider) travel through a Dystopian Post-Apocalyptic version of Earth, where Wolverine and Hawkeye are some of the last surviving heroes to stand against the Venom King's tyrannical rule and work with their allies, the Anti-Venom Resistance, to formulate a plan to defeat the symbiotes and find the Tablet piece before the Venom King does. Fallen Avengers Seeking the Tablet piece for the Space Stone, Thor and his patrol (consisting of White Tiger, Emma Frost, Captain Marvel, Star-Lord, Kid Arachnid, Miss Marvel and A-Bomb) travel through a alternate version of the future where the Avengers were disbanded by the Civil War and team up with this world's Jane Foster (who had won the worth to wield Mjolnir and was turned into a female version of Thor), Captain America (here Sam Wilson after Steve Rogers and Tony Stark were killed in the explosion of a rocket they were fighting in) and Spider-Man (here Otto Octavius after swapping bodies with Peter Parker) to defeat the forces of HYDRA manipulated by Loki and keep them from achieving the Tablet piece. Return to Planet Hulk Seeking the Tablet piece for the Reality Stone, Hulk and his patrol (consisting of She-Hulk, Agent Venom, Power Man, Jewel, Scarlet Witch, Drax and Red Hulk) travel to an alternate version of Sakaar, where the Hulk was banned by the humans from Earth and is forced to fight for the Red King as Sakaar's most popular gladiator. The heroes must work with the freedom fighters of Sakaar, the Warbound, to free their planet from slavery and defeat the tyrant, who is manipulating several Earth heroes and villains (including Spider-Man, who was mutated into the savage form of Man-Spider, Nightcrawler, who was corrupted by the Carnage symbiote as Crimson Crawler, Man-Wolf and the Griffin) to fight for him, and find the Tablet piece before the Red King does. Category:Episodes Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time Category:Franchises Category:Infinity Stones Category:Multiverse Category:AvengersVerse Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Infinity War